A customized design of an object, such as a product, is typically an iterative process that requires final approval from a person providing the design prior to manufacture the product. In some circumstances, the iterative process is time consuming and inefficient and manufacture of the customized product can result in a less than satisfactory result due to lack of complete communication between a person, and the manufacturer receiving, the customized design.
This circumstance applies to the manufacture of a customized display board. A customized display board could include a one or more customized and printed display patterns. The variety and extent of these patterns can vary and include nearly limitless variations and combinations.